There has been an ongoing need for providing an Underwriter Laboratories listed connector solution directed to installing electrical conduit between two mounted electrical panel boxes, the solution being easy to install and which minimizes associated waste of electrical conduit and the like.
When two electrical panel boxes have been mounted in a facility, there is occasionally a need for providing electrical conductors between the two electrical panels. In order to comply with electrical building codes and in order to meet with Underwriter Laboratories' approved components, there has been a need in the past of using a pair of conduit connectors associated with the two panel boxes and precisely sizing the length of an electrical conduit or electrical metallic tubing (EMT) between the two conduit connectors so that electrical conductors can pass therethrough without any exposure to the outside environment. Most conduit connectors use a pair of threaded bores for receipt of fasteners which are used to secure the electrical conduit to the conduit connector. If the electrical conduit is not precisely sized to the span between the two panel boxes, it may be difficult to assure that the electrical conduit is both mechanically and electrically bonded to each of the conduit connectors. For example, if the electrical conduit is inserted completely within one of the conduit connectors, it may be too short to be fully inserted in the second conduit connector so as to be in contact with the fasteners associated with the second conduit connector. In such a situation, there may be failure to have a proper mechanical and electrical bonding of the electrical conduit and thereby fail to comply with electrical codes for such installations.
Therefore, there has been a need to provide a way of determining if a proper mechanical and electrical bonding of an electrical conduit spanning two mounted electrical panel boxes has been achieved with the associated conduit connectors that are secured to the respective panel box.